


His Mouth

by quicksparrows



Series: Side by Side – Chrobin [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom wakes his wife up with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mouth

Chrom gets a little unruly at times.

Ada wakes up to him pulling down aside the crotch of her panties and putting his mouth to her, and it's about as pleasurable as it is startling. Though her body is already warmed to him, the first thing she is _aware_ of is a long and slow "kiss", his lips wrapped around her clit and his tongue doing a little swirl that sends little electric ripples through her gut. They're the kind that makes her momentarily spasm, her heels digging into the mattress, and to Chrom's credit he moves with her, getting an arm around her thigh to hold her in place. She doesn't squirm far, heels dragging uselessly up the bed. 

She gropes through the dark to wind her fingers through his hair and she asks, in a husky whisper: "What brought this on?"

(If she knows the answer, then it can happen again.)

"I had a dream," he murmurs, breaking so little contact that she has still feel his breath on her. "I thought... it could be real instead."

And then he runs a long stripe of his tongue along her lips before returning his focus to her clit, so she she lays her fingers along his crown to smother him against her. He indulges this gesture with vigor, fingers digging soft indents into the flesh of her thigh, and he pins her there against the bed. She can thrust her hips against him all she wants, but he gives her no control, no mercy while he explores every inch of her pussy with his mouth. The broadness of his tongue envelopes her, over and over again. The tug of his breath is all-consuming. 

She says his name again and again. If there is something Chrom is best at in bed, then oh, this is it. She could box his ears with her thighs and he still wouldn't miss a beat.

He slides a finger in her, and then a second. She's slick enough that he pushes in with ease, and the upward curl of his fingers leads to a numbness in her toes, as though her whole body were shutting down in favour of enjoying his mouth on her sex and his fingers inside her.

"Oh gods," Ada gasps. "Chrom, I--"

But he knows. He keeps at it right until she orgasms, and even then he's there to lap up her juices, face buried against her. He always takes everything she gives him.

For a moment she lays there under his grip, back arched and breathing hard. Chrom eventually crawls up alongside her, and he fits himself to her side and holds her until she is boneless in his arms, exhausted and utterly euphoric.

"How am I going to get back to sleep now?" Ada murmurs, and she tilts her chin up to press a kiss to Chrom's cheek. His face is sticky, but she doesn't care.

"That's your problem," he replies, cheeky as always.

"You're terrible," she says, but she falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
